


lamb to the slaughter.

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Oops, Running Away, Suggestive Themes, hunter primal, jacob being bitch, ski mask kink, thrill of the hunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Pratt escapes and Jacob isn't too happy. When will the thrill of the hunt end?





	lamb to the slaughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) After a long time of not uploading, I'm pleased to bring this to the table! This was written in a tough time in my life and I am glad I'm glad I channeled the hard times into a work I am actually proud of! <3 Please, as always, enjoy this work.

**_ Run away my little lamb, run where the hunter can’t find you, run where the trees hide you.  _ **

 

**_ RUN LITTLE LAMB BEFORE THE HUNTER CATCHES YOU.  _ **

 

**_ What’s the matter, my darling? Does the hunter frighten you? Does his stature make you feel small, does he make you cry, does he hurt you?  _ **

 

**_ Hide before his arrows rip into you, hide before he rips into you.  _ **

 

Staci Pratt made the bold and grave mistake of escaping the veteran’s center in the middle of the night as Jacob slept, Jacob would be furious, violently angry with him. 

 

He had such an explosive temper underneath his calm exterior, he was made of fire, shrapnel, and bullets. When his skin ripped, sulfur and smoke filled the air and his rage had red smoke, the signaling fire to  _ get the fuck out.  _ Jacob Seed was a man of metal, his bones were made of iron and his skin steel. He was built like a war machine and when he was on the warpath, nothing but the will of GOD would stop that rabid wolf. 

 

**_“Where ya headed to, Peaches?”_ ** he said into the radio on his shoulder, knowing damn well Pratt could hear him.  _ “Why are ya running? There’s no use, y’know, I’m going to find you no matter where you run.”  _ Jacob breathed deeply into the mic, he snarled like a wolf and Pratt was his little lamb who he would rip to total shreds without mercy. 

 

Jacob could taste it now, he could smell the very fear on Pratt’s skin, he would rip and tear at his shirt, cutting his tanned skin with his tactical knife. He envisioned himself tying his hands together and pulling him back to the center. Jacob had the eyes of a falcon and there was nothing he didn’t see. 

 

“Where are you, _ little man? You’re only making the hunt more thrilling. Maybe you like riling me up, huh? Yeah, I see. But hey, don’t worry, I’m plenty riled up now, so you better keep running, little man.”  _

 

Pratt was crying, sobbing. His whole body was shaking as he knew he was being hunted by the wolf. He knew he was the lamb Jacob was hungry for, he was so hungry for that flesh, so thirsty for the sweat formed on his brow. But no, he’d keep running until Jake grabbed him back. 

 

“WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!” Pratt groaned, the darkness around him amplified in the deep and dark forests. Jacob knew them all too well and he knew exactly where Staci was headed. 

 

Jacob loved taunting him, more than anything. The hunt was making his blood pump harder than before, he was the fearsome hunter he dreamed as a child, now it was all unfolding. 

 

WRATH was always his sin and he relished in it, he wanted it carved into his skin so everyone could see who the real man was. “My Judges will find you, Peaches. I will find you, if my Judges don’t eat you alive, rest assured I will. Keep running.” 

 

Pratt stumbled over a bundle of tree branches, skinning the side of his face, it burned, the thorns stuck in his skin, so painful to pull out. The salt from his tears stung his wounds. 

 

No matter how fast he ran, Jacob would always be one step ahead. 

 

He always was. 

 

Pratt pulled himself off the ground and trekked into the woods, thorns hitting him in the face with each step, the dense forests always worked against those who ran foolishly into the wild. 

 

“You know, Pratt,” Jacob began, a sneer plastered on his face. “After all the mercy I’ve shown you, you still have the nerve to run away from my side? I know you hear me, you think I can’t hear your echos?” He ran his fingertip along the sharp arrow point. “I’ll offer you a chance to come back to me, you will lose your way without my lead, don’t deny it. What are you without me?” 

 

Maybe he should go back, maybe he really is nothing without Jacob. Jacob makes him strong, he keeps him safe from the horrors of war and bloodshed because he’s too weak to handle himself. Oh so weak. 

 

Pratt tripped again and he felt his shoelaces tangle in the brush, no matter how much he kicked and screamed, he couldn’t get out of the thorns. 

 

Jacob would eat him with his hands, ripping him apart with no forks or knives, his paws would serve just as well. 

 

Pratt grew in frustration, thinking he heard the heavy footsteps of Jacob behind him. 

 

But really he was nowhere to be found. Pratt didn’t realize his radio was clicked on, spilling all his fear to Jacob. “Jesus, Jesus, I need to get out of here. He’s gonna find me.” 

 

Jacob chuckled into the radio, sending shivers down Pratt’s entire body. “I’m not gonna find you, you’ll come back to me like a good pup, I know you will. Isn’t that right, Peaches? We were having so much fun, you and I, what happened to that?” 

 

Staci was shaking, his words fell so short when Jacob spoke to him, Jacob stole them right from his vocal pathways. 

 

“Just know I can see you, little man. But you’ll never see me until I want you to. Keep running, you’re only making the hunt slow and boring, unless you like it slow, Peaches. Huh, is that? I can make arrangements for that.” 

 

“SHUT UP. SHUT UP. FUCK YOU, JACOB SEED.” pratt’s cries only made Jake laugh, it was too much. 

 

“ _ Oh really, Staci?  _ You wanna be like that, are you sure you wanna talk to me like that? Alright, run now, little lamb,  _ you’ve just set a fire under yourself.”  _

 

Now Jacob was pissed, but that only meant he’d draw out the hunt even slower, he would relish in the thrill, his blood pumping to his chest harder than before, the iron going to boiling point, oh how he loved the hunt. 

 

In truth, he could see Pratt. Pratt darted with the speed of a deer, feeling Jacob inch closer and closer. “Ya scared, Peaches?” Jacob asked with a cheeky grin, running the tip of his arrow on a tree, the cracking of bark and disturbed leaves seemed to be amplified on Pratt’s side. 

 

“You should be. I’m right behind you and I’m going to drag you back to the Center, I want you to think long and hard about what you’ve done here. You’ll have plenty of time to do that, don’t you worry.” 

 

The thrill became hotter. 

 

Pratt could only run and the sounds of howling wolves echoed through the woods, they were far away but the deceit from the forest fooled him into thinking they were only inches away. Pratt was running out of breath as the fell into a freezing cold stream, hitting his cheekbone on a sharply carved rock, giving him a hefty slice on his cheek. 

 

He was beyond disoriented, dazed and confused. His whole body was spinning a mile a minute, he knew if he stayed there much longer, either a Judge or Jacob would get a hold of him. 

 

What was the difference anyway? 

 

Before he knew it, his limbs were growing cold and the October wind chill debilitated him for several seconds, the chilly mountain air and half frozen water were enough to knock anyone on their ass. He was forced to rest by an oak tree, thinking for a split second Jacob was far away. 

 

But by god, the mistake he was made was far too grave. 

 

‘ _ Bad move, little man.’ jacob thought to himself, hovering right behind the tree. He let him rest, pulling him into a false sense of safety. The beast he feared was right behind him, a sick, wicked grin plastered on his face. He was too sweet, too savory to pass up, letting the younger man rest up, making him think he was safe. Jacob’s heart was about to burst from his chest as he slowly, carefully pulled ropes from his jacket, he was on the verge of shaking he was so fucking eager to pull him into him, force him on the tree, pulling rope into his cheeks, bruising him so badly he’d see them in the mirror when they were healed. Jacob wanted to scar him for life, he wanted to hurt him so badly he’d think twice before running away.  _

 

Jacob moved with the stealth of a tiger, the softness of a buck. He had a thick rope wrapped around both his hands and he was ready to tie Pratt by the mouth, stuck on the tree. Too good to pass it. 

 

Jacob wanted him to beg,  _ to beg  _ to be set free, to have a second chance, he wanted him to plead on his hands and knees to be forgiven. No matter if Jacob forgave him is another story entirely. 

 

When Jacob pulled the rope between Pratt’s lips, a burst of joy ran through him, like the cherry being placed on a mountain of whipped cream on a vanilla milkshake, like the mountains crumbling to the bottom on the peak. A blow of smoke into the mouth in a kiss. 

 

Jacob pulled so hard on Pratt’s mouth, feeling the saliva run down his chin and onto his hands. 

 

The red ski mask Jacob donned was tickling on Pratt’s ear, his warm breath in the cold night… 

 

Those crystal hues shimmered in the moonlight as he shone right down on him like a police flashlight in the middle of the night on a drug bust. Pratt was gagging for a release, he tried to pull it away from his mouth but Jacob had monstrous strength, the veteran was stronger than a fucking oxe, Pratt, as strong as he was, had no chance against the man twice his size. 

 

“I’m going to drag you back,” Jacob snarled, a pair of white fangs visible under the red fabric, “to the center and I will berate you until you are nothing but a sack of flesh, maybe  _ then  _ I’ll consider giving you your old privileges back. Unless you prove yourself to me, that is.” 

 

Jacob lost himself in the hunt. “I know you won’t run from me again if you do, there’s no use because I’ll always catch you. I will always be one step ahead.” 

 

Pratt knew it was all over, he just knew. When he felt Jacob’s lips brush on his ear, he was fear-stricken. Jacob removed the ropes from his mouth and he heard the sigh of relief from Pratt, eager to catch his breath. Jacob tied his wrists together, holding them tight so he couldn’t slip out. 

 

“Will you run now?” asked the hunter with a wicked grin. He was pleased with the lack of answer, he knew Pratt was too broken to reply. Jacob pulled him like a dog on a leash, he face-planted into the pile of muddy leaves, spitting out the dirt. “Come,” Jacob commanded like a dog’s master, the highly skilled trainer. Pratt crawled on his knees, his hands proved to be useless in his true hour of need. “Come now, Peaches, you’ve never had a problem crawling for me before.” 

 

Jacob chuckled to himself, basking in the cries behind him. Pratt wailed, snot running down his lips and saliva staining his cheeks, he was a mess; a mess Jacob loved to create. 

 

“We’ll get you cleaned up when we’re back, but perhaps if you hadn’t run away, you wouldn’t be covered in your own drool, ever considered that?” 

 

Jacob really was relishing in the situation, he loved to make Pratt terrified, shaken with fear.

  
“ **_Come now, pup. Crawl for me, just like before. Maybe I’ll give you a treat if you’re good.”_ **


End file.
